


The School Of Mysteries

by Sillybunns



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghouls, High School, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillybunns/pseuds/Sillybunns
Summary: A human girls parents sign her up for an all monsters boarding school. Several years later they seem to have gotten use to her being there. But not everyone gets along with a human.





	1. Chapter 1

Night, when all your worst nightmares come out right? Wrong, in my case at least. They may be monsters but most of them are the hottest guys I know. I know what your thinking, that I'm crazy or that I’m insane but I'm far from that.

They are honestly so hot its not funny; the way their flawless skin shines in the sun. How their strength makes the strongest human in your school seem weak. Not to mention how their presence makes you feel safe and they are always there for you when you need them.

Werewolves, vampires, ghouls, and sorcerers, these are my best of friends. You may call them freaks but that's not what they are, that's what society makes them look like. They are just like us just misunderstood. They have families and friends just like you.

Just because werewolves change form doesn't mean they lose their memories and go insane, it actually stores them which honestly gets quite annoying. Just cuz vampires crave blood doesn't mean they all kill humans, nah the ones I know feed on the dead. Ghouls are the same, suicidal people seem to like this one cliff and that's where the ones I know go down and feed. Sorcerers don’t make potions or harm others for fun, they play jokes every now and then yes but they usually only do it for revenge.

My best friend Tyler is a vampire, yes sometimes he teases me by saying he's gonna drink my blood but he never does. He enjoys flirting with me never meaning it. His friend Jasmin is a ghoul, I just started to feel safe around her. No thanks to Richard also known as Wolf. He's an alpha, no surprise there. What dummy would go against the strongest werewolf in school? More than you think.

A lot of the monsters here aren't that smart. No offense to any of them meant, but I mean seriously who in the right mind would go up against a buff werewolf? My point exactly, no one. Yet here they come one by one fighting him.

Where did I meet them you may ask. The answer to that would be easy, I simply signed up for the wrong School.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler dragged me down the hall. His brown hair covering his sapphire eyes.  His biceps barely bulging which didn't surprise me.  A vampire having trouble dragging me down the hall? Now that would surprise me, but Tyler? Never. We went down one hall then another. Finally, I piped up having enough of being dragged around. 

“Tyler where are we going?” His sapphire eyes looked at me with a grin spreading along his lips. I knew that look all too well.   There was no use in him explaining but he did anyway.  

“Since when does Annie miss one of Richards territory fights? ” he said with a slight chuckle. I rolled my eyes.  Since they have been the same shit for the last eight times. I thought but didn't say, there was no need. Tyler just kept his grin on his face; reading thoughts was what he was capable of doing sometimes I wish he would leave my brain alone but did those thoughts stop him? Nope, not once.  He just kept picking at my brain, usually when it came to tests. I don’t see why the teachers don’t put him in a separate room so he can't cheat or  put headphones in his ears and play music to drown our thoughts out. Yet they let him sit with the rest of us and take the test which I think is unfair. 

We turned another corner and busted through the front doors. Sure enough, Richard was in his wolf form fighting. What it was over I didn't know nor did I care, he fought over the dumbest stuff too. The last time he fought with a guy for peeing on his tree, and the time before that for a guy flirting with me. Since my second year here  Richard and I have been together. Everyone knew, he made it obvious but that didn't stop them from flirting with me. Not even them getting their ass beat in front of me taught them. This time he was up against a sorcerer, who just happened to end up as the example of the day. That guy had been using his powers to look up girls skirts. It discussed me, I wondered why Richard was fighting him. I haven’t worn skirts since elementary school. I fell in love with jeans and haven’t looked at a skirt since then. 

My eyes scanned over Richards wolf form,  the way his abs moved under his fur,  which I love to watch. Even under his black T-shirt, you can see his abs. I could stare at them all day, they were visible and every girl stared at them. When we beagn to go out I would get pissed and jealous of how many girls stared at him, now I couldn’t care less. He was mine and that's all that mattered.   

“Annette!” Someone yelled pulling my attention from the fight causing me to turn around just in time to see a female tackle me to the ground.   Richards attention shifted as well.  I looked at my chest to see Jasmine, her ghoul eyes showing and my pulse started to race. Richard could tell I was scared, don’t ask me how but when he came over shirtless pulling Jasmin off me and helping me up holding me close to calm me down it was obvious that he knew. His strong arms held me close to his abs making me smile. It had been a couple of weeks since he hugged me like this, but even then my face turned red and I smiled. His strong arms I felt tighten around my waist just wanted to melt into them because I knew I was safe. If I was in trouble he would stop the world to ensure my safety.

“Wolves are we going to finish this or what?” The sorcerer asked bringing me back to reality.  Richard along with me and I could tell by that apologetic look that he wasn't over.  I just nodded letting go, him kissing my cheek and looked at the guy with a grin on his face. 

“I'm  sorry about  that, where were we?” His smirk grows and looks at me with a wink. I roll my eyes and looks at Jasmine with a kind smile as she looks at me obviously sorry she scared me.  I messed up her hair and she laughed and smiled. She was acting differently. Did Tyler talk to her or did Richard. I looked at Tyler and he put his hands up taking a step back. Wasn't him, he didn’t do anything. I turned around and folded my arms my eyes narrowing at Richard.

“Hey Wolf, you seem to have a pissed human.” The guy grinned staring at me and wolf turned his head his eyes widen as they landed on me. His posture told me he knew he was in trouble. He opened his mouth prepared to say some sort of excuse to make it all better, and I was ready to hear it. 

“Annie she...” Then he stopped and growled turning to his opponent whose face was painted with a smirk. As wolf turned his wolf form pacing waiting for a time to attack. As he turned his opposite side towards me, I noticed a large stain of blood on the pure gray fur that covered him. My eyes widened and I looked at the Sorcerer and Clenched my fist. Tyler placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Wolf has this Annie, let him handle this.” He whispered into my ear. I wanted to see that sorcerer feel the wrath of Wolf. Tyler began to drag me away from the fight and I tried to fight him. I wanted to watch then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He took me upstairs then into the abandoned classroom that we had turned into our base. 

 

“Wolf asked me to Annie, I’m sorry.” He said as he plopped me on the table and sat the bean bag, which he stole from the staff lounge. I immediately got up and ran to the window only to see the sorcerer laying on the ground bleeding and  the crowd beginning to disperse.


End file.
